Jelly Bracelets
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: 3/?: This is the third story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.
1. Introducing Jelly Bracelets

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Jelly Bracelets

**Pairing(s):** Stan/Kyle; Damien/Pip; Craig/Tweek; Kenny/Butters; Ryker/Felix

**Fandom(s):** South Park

**Words:** 5,474

**Rating:** M+

**Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi, light humor, language, and hardcore sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park... I barely even like it, but my best friend, Amber, got me into a few pairings that I didn't want to admit to liking... she also made me create a South Park character. So in other words, Felix and Ryker belong to me, Tatum belongs to Amber, and Summer belongs to my cousin.

**Summary:** Kenny and Summer introduce jelly bracelets to the group.

-0-

"Jelly what?" Tatum questioned, looking at Summer and Kenny, her other friends sitting at the table with them. Stan and Kyle had been talking about some new game, Butters was happily eating the ice cream he'd gotten from the lunch line, Damien had been setting some of the papers he'd gotten from Felix on fire, Pip had been rambling on about something to Damien, Craig had been in the middle of keeping Tweek away from the coffee he'd taken from the blonde, Felix had been drawing in his notebook, and Tatum and Ryker had been hovering over him and talking about everything and nothing while Felix did nothing but nod absently.

Kenny and Summer had just popped up and now nearly everyone, but Felix and Damien, was paying attention to whatever the two were saying.

"Jelly bracelets!" Kenny and Summer both shouted at the same time, both grinning.

"What's a jelly bracelet?" Craig asked, his voice monotone, finally giving Tweek a chance to grab back his coffee. Craig held his hand out again, just before Tweek snatched the cup back, and Tweek groaned.

"God damn it Craig!" He sat back as he gave up, twitching a few times in his frustration.

"These," Summer said, holding out various colored bracelets.

"Oh! I've heard of these." Ryker smirked, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Each colored bracelet has a different meaning, right?" Kenny nodded.

"What do you do with them?" Kyle asked.

"Well, you wear them for starters," Kenny rolled his eyes and put on one of the bracelets, a glittery clear one, holding it out for everyone to see, "and then-" a sharp snap cut him off and he winced. "Ow! Summer!"

"And if someone comes along and snaps it, you have to do whatever the color indicates!" She chirped as she touched Kenny's butt, making him glare a little at her before rolling his eyes.

"Ooh! Sounds fun~" Tatum grinned, grabbing some of the bracelets and putting them on.

"Sure whatever," Stan shook his head and took some for himself, handing some to Kyle with a smile.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, putting his own bracelets on.

Tatum passed some to the others, skipping over Ryker as the redhead grabbed some himself. She paused when she looked to Felix, seeing the mute still focused on his drawing. She hummed as she stole his pencil, causing his eyes to snap up as he glared at her, mouthing a muted 'hey!' "Here you go Felix, you're playing too!" She said and put the bracelets on Felix's on wrists.

He whimpered and hit his head on the paper, his ears lowered, as Tatum returned his pencil to his hand. 'Great...' he mouthed, though clearly no one saw.


	2. Yellow (Butters and Kenny)

**Yellow - indicates the wearer is willing to hug the snapper (Butters and Kenny)**

"Yellow means you got to hug the person that snaps the bracelet, right?" Butters asked, tilting his head, looking at Pip, who was walking beside him.

"Yeah," he smiled, holding up his own bracelets, counting them for the fourth time since he got them. "Wait, I have two yellows."

"No," Butters shook his head, holding up his own wrist and showing Pip his bracelets. "One is yellow and then the other is all glittery. See?"

"Oh..." Pip nodded with another smile.

_Snap!_ "Eek!" Butters squeaked, eyes wide, jumping when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Boo." Kenny grinned when Butters turned around, yelping. "Sorry Butters," Kenny said smoothly, grabbing Butters wrist and rubbing it. "Didn't mean to spook you."

"I-it's okay." Butters blushed and Pip giggled, backing away before running off with a grin to go find Felix.


	3. Pink (Ryker and Felix)

**Pink - indicates the wearer is willing to give a hickey to the snapper (Ryker and Felix)**

Felix's ears were lowered to his head, his eyes narrowed sharply, and his pencil tapped furiously against his notepad.

"Come on, mutt." Ryker smirked at him, nudging him in the side and the silverette barely scooted over an inch as he shot the redhead a glare.

Felix let his pencil fall in his frustration before picking it up again and he wrote down in his notebook, messy and quick, unable to deal with his annoyance any further. 'No, I refuse to play this ridiculous game that you guys have created.' The note said and Ryker rolled his eyes.

"First of all, this 'game' isn't that bad, it's actually kind of fun. Second of all, you're still wearing the bracelets that Tater gave you, so obviously, yes, you are playing. And last but not least, you should be lucky _I_ haven't snapped any of your bracelets myself, rather than bugging you to participate and snap one of the ones I'm wearing." Ryker pointed out, leaning in and Felix gulped, blushing as he hid the blue bracelets on his right wrist when he saw Ryker eying them with a predatory smirk.

Felix scooted farther away, dragging his notebook with him and he shook his head 'no', once more. Ryker raised his eyebrow at him and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"You know, I have all day, right? So, you're stuck with me until you decide to man up and get with the program." He hummed and Felix glared at him again.

The tapping of the pencil resumed and the staring contest continued for the next five minutes until Felix slammed his pencil down on the paper, letting out a mute growl of frustration. 'Fine!' He mouthed, reaching out with his hand and snatching up Ryker's wrist, snapping the only bracelet left on it, unknowing and uncaring what its color was.

"Heh," that one little noise made Felix stutter in his actions and he looked down at the bracelet, frowning when he saw pink.

'What...?' He mouthed, looking back up at Ryker and his eyes widened when he saw the smirk back on his face and the glint in his eyes. 'Fuck...' He tried to dash away, but Ryker caught him just before he could and pinned him against the seat.

"Let me ask you this, pup, do you have any idea what the color Pink indicates?" Felix shook slightly and he closed his eyes for a brief second as he shook his head 'no'. "Perfect." Ryker's smirk widened and Felix's ears lowered once more. "You make this way too easy for me."

Felix blinked at him and looked confused for a split second before realization sparked in his eyes when Ryker leaned down and kissed him, nipping at his lip. The redhead trailed his lips down from his mouth to his cheek and to his neck, nipping and kissing at the skin there. Felix barely had any time to mentally ask where his scarf went before his brain turned to mush and he shivered, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open in short pants.

When Ryker pulled away, Felix blushed and tried for the life of him to clear up his emotions, and the redhead snickered. "There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He teased the silverette, licking his lips and Felix's blush darkened, even more so when Ryker stood up, handing him his scarf, before walking away with a wink to the mute.

Felix let out a harsh breath of relief and finally relaxed, turning back to his notebook. He blinked in surprise and blushed once more when he saw the little messy heart drawn in the corner of the page. He sighed and shook his head, letting a small smile slip across his lips, absently coloring in the heart. 'I will never understand him...'


	4. Orange (Pip and Damien)

**Orange****- indicates the wearer is willing to kiss the snapper (Pip and Damien)**

Pip hummed as he read his book, sitting quietly in the school library. It was lunch time so he was the only one in there at the moment, while every other student were in the cafeteria, and the librarian was out taking care of something or other as well. So it was just him and his book and-

_Snap!_ He never even saw the hand that broke the thin little orange jelly band. He blinked in surprise and looked up, seeing Damien with that little predatory grin he always got when he thought he won something and Pip always thought it made him like a wild cat who just cornered a helpless rabbit. "Damien?" He questioned as Damien held up the broken bracelet.

"Come on Pip, gotta do it." Damien smirked at him and Pip eyed the bracelet. Unfortunately Damien's whole predatory look was vanquished when Pip gained a look of confusion. "You have no idea what the color is, do you?" When Pip shook his head with a sheepish smile, Damien sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a kiss, stupid. You have to kiss the person who broke the bracelet."

"Oh..." Pip then smiled and sat down his book. "A kiss it is then!" He chirped and then tapped his cheek. "But only on the cheek." He added as he gave a cheeky grin when he heard Damien groan. "Well, it never specified where you have to kiss that person, so... you're only getting a kiss on the cheek."

Damien sighed and nodded, "Fine," before smirking again as he turned his head, tapping his cheek, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Pip smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Damien's cheek, closing his eyes. However, they snapped wide open when he felt lips on his and he saw Damien actually _kissing_ him. He let out a choked gasp and broke the kiss, his hands flying to his mouth. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" He squeaked out and Damien snickered.

"I know." He said simply before walking away, his hands in his coat pockets, looking like he just won the entire world.


	5. Purple (Ryker and Tatum)

**Purple - indicates the wearer is willing to kiss a partner of either sex (Ryker and Tatum)**

Tatum skipped down the hall, humming a bright little tune, looking around for one of her friends. Her eyes brightened when she spotted Ryker walking down the hall and she grinned. "Ryker!" She shouted, waving her hand when the redhead looked back at her with a smile.

"Hey Tater." He said as she skipped up to him.

She huffed and flicked him in the forehead, "I thought I said don't call me Tater..."

He smirked, "You did. I didn't listen."

She rolled her eyes before smirking, her eyes lighting up with an idea, and she reached out a hand and grabbed one of Ryker's bracelets, snapping it. She closed her eyes with a loud laugh and opened her eyes with a grin, but her grin dropped when she saw Ryker's smirk. "W-what are you smirking at?" She questioned and only then looked down to see the bracelet she snapped. "Crap!" She shouted, eyes wide with panic. "I really didn't mean to snap that one! I didn't! I was totally going for the clear, I didn't-!" Ryker cut her off with a gentle kiss and she sucked in a sharp breath, eyes still very wide open.

"Maybe next time, Tater," Ryker whispered as he pulled away from the kiss to kiss her on the cheek and he walked away, whistling, and leaving Tatum blushing up a storm.

"He kissed me..." she mumbled before blinking and she gasped. "Crap! He kissed me!" She then turned around, looking for someone, and she yelped when a notebook flew into her face.

Felix huffed and stalked away, ears lowered and tail lashing out, and Tatum chased after him.

"Wait, Felix! I swear! It's not what it looked like!"


	6. Clear (Felix and Tatum)

**Clear - indicates a willingness to do "whatever the snapper wants" (Felix and Tatum)**

"Oh Felix~!" Felix's head snapped up, his ears raised in slight panic, as he saw Tatum and Summer walking towards him. He shook his head sharply and shut his locker door before turning to walk the other way. He failed to do so, however, when he bumped into someone and his eyes widened when he saw Kenny smirking at him.

'Oh fuck!' He shouted in his mind, unable to say or mouth the words as Kenny grabbed him and held him still while Tatum and Summer caught up to the two. 'No! Let me go! Kenny, you bastard!' He growled and Kenny snickered at him, turning him around so he was facing the two girls.

"Sorry Felix, not getting away this time, Tate's orders." Kenny chirped and Felix glared darkly at him before turning his glare to Tatum when she clapped her hands together.

"Finally! I got you!" She hummed and grabbed his wrist before he could try and get away again. "Let's see, which one do I want to do?" She sang out, clearly teasing the silverette and Felix's ears lowered as he whimpered, his eyes closing in despair.

"You already have his dress picked out, just snap the bracelet and let's go." Summer spoke up and Felix's eyes snapped open.

'What!? No!' He mouthed, thrashing about and trying to steal back his wrist. 'No dresses! Anything but a dress!' His unspoken hopes were dashed when he heard the unmistakable 'snap' of the clear jelly bracelet and he whimpered again. 'So... not... fair...'

"Thank you Kenny!" Tatum said as Kenny let him go and Felix sighed in defeat.

"No problem." He said, leaving with a smirk before Tatum grabbed Felix's arm again and she dragged him down the hall, Summer following closely behind.

* * *

><p>'I really, really hate you guys sometimes...' the little scribbled note said and Tatum snickered.<p>

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." She said, pulling him in front of the bathroom mirror. Felix groaned and covered his face in shame after glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked like a... girl.

He had on a short white lacey dress with long sleeves and white knee-high boots. His ears were circled with light colored flowers of all kinds and his waist was suffocating, behind wrapped in a tight ribbon and bow that was tied in the back.

"You look cute." Summer said, nodding her approval and Felix glared at them through his fingers.

'I look ridiculous.' He muttered mutely.

"Now that we've established that you look absolutely adorable~" Tatum clapped her hands together and grinned, causing dread to fill Felix's heart, "time to get back to class!" She said and grabbed Felix's wrist once more.

'Wait!' He tried to shout, eyes wide in fear. 'What about the dress!? Tatum! Summer!' He growled and then whined, flailing his notebook about, careful not to lose his pencil. 'Damn it you guys! This isn't fair!'


	7. Blue (Kenny and Butters)

**Blue - indicates the wearer will perform oral sex on a guy (Kenny and Butters)**

"Hey Kenny?" Butters questioned, while cleaning up one of the closets in the school with his boyfriend, Kenny.

"Hm?" Kenny yawned, putting away some boxes on the top shelves, the ones Butter's couldn't reach. He turned his head towards Butters, giving a lazy grin at the other, when he looked back at him. Curiosity was shining in his eyes and it interested the taller blonde; he wanted to know what was on the others mind, since normally it was something either funny or really cute. Sometimes both.

"About the jelly bracelets..." Butters frowned, biting his lower lip as he looked at his bracelets, and Kenny tilted his head in confusion, "um, I don't really know what all the colors are for yet..."

Kenny smiled then and chuckled under his breath. "That it?" He asked and raised his own wrist, looking at the bracelets he had left. He'd been in a snapping war with Summer, and only just got out of it because Butters needed help with something. He had clear, blue, glittery blue, and glittery purple left on his wrist. Butter's snapped his gaze up to meet Kenny's and blushed a little, looking away and shifting where he stood. "Alright, what colors do you want to know?" Kenny rubbed the back of his head, offering the other a gentler smile to ease his no doubt nervous mind.

"Uh... I uh..." Butters blush brightened a little and he glanced up at Kenny before looking to his wrist. "C-can you tell me w-what b-blue means?"

"Blue...?" Kenny blinked, startled, before grinning sharply. "You want to know what blue means, huh?" Butters was looking away now, unable to see Kenny's grin at his no-doubt perverted thoughts. The shorter teen nodded timidly and rubbed at his arm, looking at everything _but_ Kenny. This gave Kenny the opportunity to lock the closet door before he held up his wrist. "Well, alright, but... I know a better way than just telling you." He said, smiling again now, when Butters looked up, brightening up considerably.

"R-really?" Butters asked and Kenny shrugged, nodding.

"Sure." He answered easily and reached his wrist out towards Butters, making the younger go wide-eyed. "Tell you what, I'll let you snap my bracelet and then I can show you what it means, if you'd like."

He could see the wheels turning in Butters head, and knew he won when Butters hesitated before nodding as he stepped forward timidly, reaching out and grabbing the blue bracelet on Kenny's wrist. "Well, okay..." Butters gulped before letting out a shaky breath and he pulled the jelly band up until it snapped, breaking in one simple tug. "T-there, I did it...!" He seemed awfully proud of himself, but that pride was wiped away in a second flat when he saw Kenny's smirk and he backed away. "Uh... K-Kenny?"

"You wanted me to show you, well, now I can." Kenny purred, walking forward until he had Butters trapped against the wall in the back and Butters shook slightly, eyes wide with several emotions, all contradicting one another. But one emotion did stand out above the others and that was curiosity. Kenny smiled sweetly at Butters and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Butter's lips before moving them to his ear, whispering in it, "Just sit back, relax, and let me take care of you." He said, kissing the other again and was delighted when Butters did exactly that, relaxing a little against the wall.

**(Sexual Content Ahead)**

Kenny nodded his head and then slowly slid down onto his knees, keeping his eyes on Butter's own wide ones. Without looking away, he moved his hands and placed one underneath Butter's shirt, brushing his fingers against his skin and eliciting a shiver from him. With a smirk, he moved the other hand and gently stroked Butters, cupping him through his pants.

Butters moaned and leaned his head back against the wall, breaking the eye contact, when Kenny unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down. "K-Kenny..." he whimpered, bracing his weight against the wall, trying to concentrate on the wonderful feeling _without_ letting his legs get like jelly. He was a little glad that Kenny had a hand on him or he'd definitely fall to his own knees on the ground. He gave a sharp yelp when he felt lips on him- when did Kenny even pull down his boxers?- and his hands immediately flew to Kenny's hair, gripping it tightly.

Kenny let out a breathy chuckle and nipped at Butters. "Come on, not so tight."

"S-sorry Kenny..." Butters stuttered, opening his eyes a little before closing them again with a moan.

Kenny took him in all the way and began bobbing his head, watching Butters pleasured expression, and moaned himself, knowing what it would do to the other. Kenny pushed Butters hips against the wall when he tried to buck, whimpering when he did.

"K-Kenny... please... I-I'm..." Butters grip tightened on Kenny's hair, but he didn't mind, and a few heartbeats later he let out a loud cry as he came. When Butters' grip loosened on his hair, Kenny pulled away and swallowed, licking his lips with a grin when he stood up, keeping one hand on Butter's hips to steady him as he dressed him back up.

**(Sexual Content End)**

"Wow..." Butters mumbled, half-lidded eyes staring at Kenny and the other chuckled.

"Well, now you know what blue means." Kenny said and almost immediately the blush was right back on Butters face as Kenny leaned in and kissed him. "Yeah?" He added and all Butters could do was nod mutely.


	8. Glittery Yellow (Summer and Tatum)

**Glittery Yellow - indicates hugging and kissing is acceptable (Summer and Tatum)**

"Hey Summer!" Tatum waved at her best friend, Summer, and the black and orange haired girl smiled back at her. "What'cha doin'?" She asked and Summer shrugged, looking down at the jelly bands on the table. "Ooh, how many you got left?"

"Only glittery purple and glittery yellow..." she answered, shrugging again. Tatum tilted her head and nodded, grinning a little. "I didn't start out with blue or glittery blue, if you're wondering."

Tatum nodded again and held up her wrist. "I don't have any left~" she chirped with a grinned and Summer rolled her eyes and then frowned.

"You didn't have blue or-" Tatum shook her head furiously, blushing.

"No way! I wouldn't, _couldn't_, put those colors around my wrists." Summer nodded her head in agreement and picked up her bracelets, putting them back around her wrist. No sooner did she do that, did Tatum reach out and snap one of the bands: the glittery yellow one.

"H-hey!" Summer shouted and Tatum laughed.

"Surprise hug!" She said as she glomped Summer, nearly causing them to topple over and off the chairs.

"No! Tatum! Off! Bad Tatum!" Summer whined, trying to dislodge Tatum from around her. She froze and stiffened up though, her eyes wide and a blush on her face, when Tatum kissed her forehead. "T-Tatum!"

Tatum smiled and pulled away from the hug, sticking her tongue out. "Now you only have one bracelet left~" she said and she laughed, "just don't expect _me_ to snap it for you."

Summer shook her head and tried desperately to hold in her own laugh, but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from her as she smile and pushed Tatum away. "Okay, Tate... now... go bother Felix or Kyle."

With that Tatum smirked deviously and she nodded, waving bye to her best friend before dashing away to go find her two favorite uke's.


	9. Glittery Purple (Tweek and Craig)

**Glittery Purple - the wearer is willing to French kiss the snapper (Tweek and Craig)**

Tweek walked through the cafeteria, holding two cups of coffee in his hands, only twitching every so often as he tried not to trip, fall, and spill the drinks in his hands. When he spotted Craig, sitting at the table, reading a book to pass the time. "Craig!" Tweek shouted, nearly there.

_Fifteen feet..._

_Ten feet..._

_Six feet..._

"Gah!" Tweek yelped when he tripped over something, falling forward and landing face first on the ground, the coffee flying from his hands.

"God- Fuck!" Craig shouted, growling lowly, and several snickers erupted from the students around them, including from one resident fat ass named Eric Cartman. "Tweek!" He puffed out when Tweek sat up on his knees, shaking his head with a groan.

"O-ow..." Tweek muttered, blinking and he looked up, twitching and flinching back when he saw the very mad, coffee covered Craig standing before him. "Oops..."

"Damn it, Tweek," Craig pulled him up by his arm and shook his head. "Can't you be more careful?" He sighed and Tweek gave a nervous, twitchy grin.

"Sorry Craig..." he said and Craig frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. For a moment, Tweek thought he was in real trouble, until he heard the tell-tale sound of a 'snap' and he froze, eyes wide. "Craig-!?" He was cut off when Craig leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. He gasped, giving Craig the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth, and then moaned, his eyes closing.

Tweek tasted like coffee, cinnamon, and something that was only completely Tweek and Craig nearly couldn't get enough of it.

Unfortunately, it was not a few moments later when he pulled away, letting out a sigh that sounded vaguely annoyed, but Tweek knew he was concerned. "Try not to let Cartman trip you again." He said and Tweek felt something land in his hand.

When Craig started walking away, Tweek blinked and looked in his hand, blushing when he saw the broken glittery purple bracelet. He then grinned, just a little less twitchy, and looked up at Craig, who had stopped and was now looking back at him, eyebrow raised and book in his hands.

"You coming? I need to change out of this shirt." Craig said, nodding his head in the direction of the cafeteria doors.

Tweek nodded and followed after Craig, and for once, coffee was the farthest thing from his mind.


	10. Glittery Clear (Kyle and Tatum)

**Glittery Clear - indicates that the wearer will let the snapper "feel up" or touch any body part they want (Kyle and Tatum)**

Tatum grinned at her unsuspecting prey, tiptoeing up to the ginger, her grin getting impossibly wider as Kyle shut his locker door. _3... 2... 1..._ Kyle jumped three feet in the air, letting out a loud yelp/squeak when Tatum touched his butt and he whirled around, glaring at the culprit before faltering when he realized it was Tatum.

"Tatum! What the hell!?" Tatum grinned at him and waved.

"Hi." She said and he puffed out a sigh, shaking his head.

"You realize you didn't even snap my-" His eye twitched when he heard the distinct snap of his bracelet and he groaned when she held up the little glittery clear bracelet, broken and left as a string. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But next time, warn me." He huffed and turned away to walk down the hall. He yelped again when Tatum touched his butt for a second time and he whirled around with another glare. "Tatum!" She only grinned cheekily at him.

"Okay, I have three really good reasons why I did that." She said, holding up three fingers and Kyle raised an eyebrow at her, his arms crossed. "One, technically it didn't even count the first time, because I didn't snap the bracelet." She smirked and he rolled his eyes at her. "Two, I _really_ wanted to touch your butt."

Kyle shook his head and almost faced palmed. "Really? What the hell kind of reason is that!?" He groaned and sighed. "And the third reason is?" He had barely been able to get the full question out before being jerked back by someone and into that person's arms.

Tatum gave another cheeky grin, her eyes alight with mischief, at Stan, who was glaring at her in what was clearly pure jealousy. "Jealous Stan is a very, very fun Stan~" she sang out and laughed at Kyle's blush and Stan's bewildered but dangerous expression before turning and skipping away down the hall with a wave and another loud bout of laughter.


	11. Glittery Blue (Stan and Kyle)

**Glittery Blue - the wearer is willing to perform anal sex with the snapper (Stan and Kyle)**

"What do you want to do today, huh Stan?" Kyle asked, putting up his jacket and backpack by the door as he and Stan walked into his house.

"What we always do, I guess." Stan smiled, doing the same. "We can play the new Call of Duty game up in your room. I'd rather not bother your brother." Kyle nodded in understanding and led Stan up the stairs and to his room.

"I just hope you're ready to get your ass kicked, Stan." Kyle boasted.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I've won more times than you have, Kyle. Or did you forget the many times I shot you in the face." Kyle winced and stuck his tongue out.

"You got lucky." He mumbled, setting up the game and Stan snickered at him, though lucky Kyle, he didn't bother to say anything else.

* * *

><p>An hour later of non-stop 'Kenny-moments' for Kyle, he finally groaned and called it quits. Stan smirked at him, setting his own controller down. "Admit it now?" Kyle glared at him, frowning, a light glint in his eyes to say he wasn't really mad.<p>

"Never." He puffed out and Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged and his eyes widened when he heard a snap and he winced when he felt the small pain to his wrist. "Ow! Hey, dude! What the hell was that for!?"

"Hah! I win!" Kyle grinned, holding up the broken purple jelly bracelet.

Stan smirked and tackled Kyle, kissing him on the lips. "No, I win." He smirked, snapping one of Kyle's own bracelets, revealing another broken jelly bracelet. Kyle glared a little at him and rolled them over, snapping another of Stan's bracelets without paying attention to the meaning of the previous one or this one. "Kyle..." Stan growled dangerously and Kyle smirked.

_Snap!_

"I win!" _Snap!_

"No, Stan, I win! And hah!" _Snap!_

"Kyle...!" Stan snapped off another bracelet before taking in a sharp breath when Kyle tackled him onto the bed. His eyes widened and he froze when he heard the snap of his last bracelet and he glanced down, seeing the tell-tale glittery blue jelly bracelet in Kyle's hand. "Fuck...!"

"Hah, looks like I really _do_ win~" Kyle boasted and only then noticed Stan's strange quietness. "Stan?" He blinked, curious and confused.

Letting out a shaky breath, Stan looked up into Kyle's eyes, his face emotionless, though his eyes were that little bit darker and Kyle gulped. "Do you have any idea which bracelet you just snapped?"

Kyle was about to open his mouth and ask why when he actually chose to look down and his face bloomed in a blush and he stiffened up when he realized he just broke the one bracelet he thought he'd never touch: the glittery blue one, meaning he and Stan would have to... to... "Oh shit... s-sorry man, I just... I didn't mean-" he yelped sharply, cut off when Stan rolled them over, pinning Kyle to the bed by his arms.

"Shut up Kyle." He growled and kissed the other hard, Kyle letting out a sweet moan that was music to Stan's ears. It didn't take long for their shirts to be discarded on the floor and Stan found himself exploring Kyle's chest.

**(Sexual Content Ahead)**

It wasn't like this was their first time, but it's been a while and neither had wanted to prompt the act without knowing for sure the other wanted it.

"Stan..." Kyle moaned, eyes half-lidded and he bucked his hips, hard and wanting. Stan groaned and let his head fall onto Kyle's chest, his hands reaching for the ginger's pants and he worked on getting rid of both them and his boxers. When they were off and on the floor somewhere, Stan slid down, his hand already working on bringing the other off. By the time Stan got to using his mouth, Kyle was already a pile of writhing, moaning goo wanting nothing more than sweet release. "Stan, fuck...! Stan..." Kyle whimpered, bucking his hips and Stan braced himself for what he knew was to come. With another loud shout of Stan's name, Kyle came, releasing into Stan's mouth.

Stan pulled back and swallowed the bitter-sweet seed before lurching up and kissing Kyle again. It wasn't until he pulled back, his head just a little clearer, that he asked the questioned. "Are you sure about this... Kyle?" He whispered and nearly sighed in relief when Kyle smiled dazedly at him, reaching up with one hand and carding his fingers through Stan's hair.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm sure..." he added and Stan sat up, reaching over into the nightstand where he knew Kyle kept the lube and he popped the cap open, pouring some over his fingers. Within moments they were at Kyle's entrance and he looked up at the ginger, seeking permission. Kyle nodded and without another thought, Stan began preparing him, finger by finger until he was absolutely one hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to hurt the other _too_ much.

Getting rid of his own pants- Kyle wasn't surprised that Stan wasn't wearing any underwear- Stan lubed himself up and placed himself at Kyle's entrance. "You ready?" He asked, kissing Kyle gently. Kyle nodded, biting his lower lip in anticipation, and Stan sighed as he finally pushed in. He waited semi-patiently for Kyle to give him the 'go' and when Kyle shifted his hips, he took that as his cue and started moving in and out slowly.

"Stan~" Kyle whined after a few moments and Stan gladly sped up, thrusting in faster, harder, and deeper.

By the time Stan was close, Kyle was already hard again. It didn't take much longer before Stan was at his edge. "Fuck...! Kyle!" He groaned, resting his head on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle whimpered when Stan pulled out and he moaned when Stan took him in his hand, jerking him off to bring him to completion. "S-Stan!" He cried out, coming for the second time.

Stan let a lazy smile slip across his face and he sat up, moving to get something to clean them up with. He cleaned them up, well as best as Stan could manage when Kyle didn't want to move, and laid comfortably in Kyle's bed beside the ginger.

**(Sexual Content End)**

Stan pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arms around Kyle, his smile growing when he heard the sigh of content from the other. "Y' okay?" He asked in a whisper and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and smiled, nuzzling into Stan's chest. "You?"

"I am more than okay," Stan answered, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Kyle."

"I know, love ya, too..." Kyle yawned, "Stan..."


End file.
